The Prophecy
by Lollibear1-1
Summary: A new character named Lauren meets Caspian in the forest after he is knocked over by the mouse.
1. Chapter 1

As Caspian made his way out of the badger's home, he heard the faint rustling of leaves and an exchange of whispers between nearby bushes in the thicket. He moved in the direction of the sound as the whispers continued.

"Reepicheep, be quiet. He's too close. Do you want to be captured again by a Telmarine soldier?"

"No Telmarine soldier's going to get us so long as I'm here."

"Yeah, who would ever be afraid of someone like you? Oh, no…shhh."

"You go back to the center and warn the others. I'll hold him off." After the voices stopped, the rustling of leaves underfoot grew louder and a furry brown object shot out of the thicket, knocking Caspian over.

"Any last words?"

"You are a…mouse."

"Honestly, I was hoping for something a little more creative. Pick up your sword. I will not fight an unarmed man."

"Reepicheep, stop it. He's not a soldier," a voice yelled from the bushes.

"Really, then why does he have a sword," the mouse fired back.

"He might need the protection because in case you haven't noticed, Narnians aren't as well-tempered as they used to be."

"Well then what is he? He certainly isn't one of us," the mouse argued defiantly. The voices materialized into a young woman with dark hair and skin the color of Caspian's own. Caspian stared, mouth agape, as she stepped out of the thicket. Her glowing skin, her beautiful dark hair that blew in the wind, and her vaguely familiar accent. The only time he had ever heard of someone this beautiful was when Professor Cornelius had described Queen Susan of Old Narnia. Queen Susan's beauty had had no equal and suitors had flocked to Cair Paravel to romance her, in hopes of winning her heart. Professor Cornelius had said that she had smooth porcelain-like skin, beautiful dark hair, and a foreign accent. Caspian knew that Queen Susan had left Narnia nearly one thousand years before now, but he wondered how this one girl could look so much like the Queen of Old Narnia.

"Well, neither am I," the young woman shot back, picking up the mouse and scolding him, "and there are more soldiers on the way. I saw them near the bridge that the king is building. Here, let me help you."

As she offered her hand to help him up, he asked her, "Are you a Telmarine? You said that you weren't one of his people. Who are his people?"

She looked up into his eyes quickly nearly dropping his hand, stunned by his question, "No, I'm not a Telmarine."

"Oh, sorry. It's just you look like one. I mean your hair and skin are the same color as mine," he apologized.

"Looking like and being something are two completely different things."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lauren. I've been governing, well, watching over what is left of Old Narnia. Who are you?" she explained quietly.

"I am Prince Caspian," he replied proudly.

"The tenth?" she questioned suddenly.

"Yes. Why?" he answered, very confused.

"Well, there's a prophecy about the tenth branch of a family tree. Do you want me to tell you?"

He nodded as he said, "Yes, I want to hear it."

"All right. Here goes:

_The tenth branch of a foreigner's family tree_

_The one to set Narnia free_

_The regent who sits upon the throne_

_The tyrant who steals with heart of stone_

_The Great Lion returns to awaken times Old_

_Kings and Queens shall return and tales be retold"_

"And you think he's the one, Lauren," Reepicheep added sarcastically.

"Yeah, I think he is," she responded, smiling at Caspian, "Just think, Reepicheep, he could be the one to let all of us out of hiding."

"Wait, why do _you_ have to hide? I mean, you could blend in as a Telmarine in the castle."

"I did something some time ago that forbids me from living there," she averted her eyes from his as tears gathered in her eyes, "Look; I don't want to talk about it right now. Besides, we have to move. The soldiers are coming to find you and anyone else in the forest." She grabbed his hand and began running down the trail, Reepicheep trailing behind them.

"Where are we going?" he asked breathlessly, still confused about why she couldn't live in the castle.

"To the center of the forest, where the Narnians are," she described in breathless anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do we need to go where the Narnians are? I thought they were extinct."

"Who told you that, your beloved uncle?" Reepicheep asked sarcastically.

"Reepicheep…you mustn't be rude…mind your manners," Lauren scolded in between panting. She fell to the ground from overexertion and hit her head on a nearby tree trunk as the others ran on ahead. Reepicheep scurried back to her after seeing her fall.

"Caspian, come back!" he squeaked as loud as he could.

"What? Where's Lauren?" he asked worriedly.

"She fell. I'm not sure what happened to her. She was breathing real heavy when she last spoke. We've been running for such a long time today. I think she hit her head."

"Well, we can't just leave her here! The bump is swelling. We need to get help! Are we close to the forest center?"

"The center is just over that hill. But, how can we get her there? I mean, I can't carry her."

"I'll carry her. At least, I'll try to carry her." He picked her up and hurried toward the hill. As they arrived at the top of the hill, Caspian looked over the edge and stared at the mass of creatures crowded around the bottom.

"Maybe, you should get someone to carry her down there. The Narnians aren't going to be very kind to a Telmarine prince."

"Who else are we going to get to carry her before the soldiers find all of us? And we certainly can't leave her here while we go off to get someone else to carry her, now can we? Just carry her down. They might be more understanding if they know you carried her all the way and saved her life. After all, she is our leader. And if they aren't that understanding, well…we'll get to that later." As the Narnians looked up toward the two figures coming down the hill, one of them carrying something, they parted to make a path for the figures to pass through. Caspian walked through the Narnians under a layer of glares for him and worried looks for Lauren.

After Caspian was out of the crowd, a centaur stepped forward and said angrily, "Why are you here, Telmarine? Why is our leader lying in your arms? Why is she unconscious? If you did anything to her…"

"Don't pay mind to him just yet. Do not harm him or tell him to leave. We have to help her before we can do anything else," Reepicheep ordered, "Caspian, put her down by that tree." After Caspian set her down, he held her hand and stroked her hair as the Dryads and Naiads tended to her.

After a while, she came to, asking, "How did I get here? Last thing I remember was running, then I tripped and then, nothing."

Reepicheep hurried toward her and answered, "Lauren, you hit your head on something a couple hours ago. Caspian had to carry you over that hill. But you're all right now and all you have to show for it is a bump on your head and a few bruises. And I would explain, as soon as you feel up to it, why he is here. He's been sitting next to you and helping the nymphs."

Lauren turned toward Caspian who was still holding her hand and asked, "Caspian, have you really done all the things that he says? I know he's been known to stretch the truth."

"Yes, I carried you up the hill and sat with you…"

"He did a bit more than sit with you, Lauren," a nymph chimed in, "He held your hand and stroked your hair while you were unconscious." Caspian jerked his hand away from her head and let go of her hand, embarrassed.

"Well, I'm feeling better, so I can get up and explain all of this. Can you help me up?" she asked, looking at Caspian for help. He took her hand and helped her up. As their eyes met, they both froze.

"Are you sure you feel up to standing? You've been out for a while now. Maybe you should rest a bit longer," Caspian rambled like a worried mother.

"Caspian, I'm feeling fine. I'm going to tell everyone what you're doing here. Just stand behind me in case I fall."

"All right, but if you start wobbling, I'm going to come and help you." Lauren walked to the front of the crowd, Caspian behind her.

"Narnians," she called out to get their attention, "I'm guessing most of you are wondering what he is doing here. Well, let me tell you. This is Prince Caspian, the tenth. He's heir to the Telmarine throne. Miraz is the one ruling until Caspian comes of age. Most of you know the prophecy foretold nearly two-hundred years ago concerning a foreigner. I think that Caspian is the one in the prophecy to set all of us free…"

"Lauren, how can he be the one in the prophecy? There have been many foreigners that have come through Narnia. How can you be sure he is the tenth namesake? And, I can't believe I'm saying this, we are really the ones who have to hide. You haven't lived in the castle since the incident. You could go back to the castle whenever you want. We can't," a dwarf piped up.

"Well, yes, I suppose I could go back but I…I chose to live here. You're my family. I don't have anything at the castle," she stated, humiliated at the fact that her friends thought she could go back anytime to the castle, "Well, you'll have to tolerate and respect him, at least for now. Now, I have a bigger announcement for everyone. Telmarine soldiers are near the river and Miraz is building a bridge to get them over to get all of us. We need to arm ourselves and gather everyone to protect ourselves.


End file.
